a. Field of Invention
The invention is a pair of matching hand tools which are for lifting jars of home canned food from a pot of boiling water for cooling prior to storage.
b. Description of Prior Art
All models of tongs currently in use lift only one jar of food at a time. The design of these tongs forces their operator to position his hands directly over the boiling water thereby causing hot steam discomfort to the operator.